Aramusha/Main
"Some must fall from grace. But when Samurai fall, they also free themselves from their masters. Aramusha: brash enforcers for the most prestigious houses. Once noble fighters, now mercenaries. Their dual katana may have killed to satisfy their own ego, but those crimes belong to the past. They join this war not out of duty or command. They join because they are elite warriors in search of their own destiny, a destiny stained red with the blood of those in their way." Aramusha are a playable hero in For Honor. Overview The Aramusha is a Samurai fallen from grace. They are not silent nor elegant but they move with the precision of a predatory cat and waste no movements. Their dual blades make short work of any who stand before them. The Aramusha and Shinobi are members of the same secret order though their roles are vastly different. Where the Shinobi are the silent assassin, the Aramusha are the brash enforcers or sometimes the bodyguards for the more powerful Samurai houses. They once fought for an honorable cause... but circumstances, be it betrayal, greed, ego or others, have pushed them to abandon their oaths. There is no air of mystery about them. They are simply elite warriors who wield dual katana with deadly grace. The Samurai have called on one of their most ruthless weapons and they are about to be unleashed on the battlefield. Armor No longer wearing body armor, the Aramusha wear Shitagi shirts with Hakama pants tied off at the end by greaves. They wear a worn down straw Kasa as a pair of Wakizashi hang on the left side of their waist. Weapon Dual Katana - The katana is the archetypal single-edge curved sword of the samurai of the Dawn Empire. Some are honored family heirlooms and others are taken off dead bodies. For the Aramusha, they wield a set of such swords, using them in the infamous dual-blade style that only few can master. Trivia *Aramusha (荒武者) roughly means "Rough/Wild Warrior." As warriors who have fallen from grace and have no more masters, they reference the Ronin (浪人; lit. "unrestrained man"; trans. "wanderer"), samurai who were without a lord or master. **Although Ronin became masterless as a result of some terrible act (or the death/fall of the master), it was usually the lord or master who had caused the disgraceful act, not the Ronin. ***However, it was not uncommon for the master to take the responsibility for the wrongdoing done by the samurai who serves them. **Like Aramusha, the Ronin often end up as criminals or mercenaries due to their dishonourable background preventing them from taking up a new trade. **The "荒" part of their name could refer to their fighting style that is a bit more brash, but still as graceful, as the other sword-wielding samurai. **Leaks revealed that the Aramusha was originally called the Ronin. Occasionally, members of the development team will also refer to the Aramusha by that title as a sign of the development name. **It is historically accurate that the Aramusha would belong to the Shinobi Clans, as ninja were at times samurai or ronin who took up espionage duty for a lord. *The Aramusha's dual wielding style is likely inspired from the Niten Ichi-ryū (二天一流; lit. "two-heavens-as-one school"), the only Nitō-ryū (二刀流; lit. "two sword school") swordsmanship prominent in Japan. The style was developed by Miyamoto Musashi, where the wielder would wield a set consisting of a long sword (the katana) and a short sword (the wakizashi). The use of two long swords was also practiced, though not as common. **Miyamoto Mushashi was also a Ronin at one point. **The Nitō-ryū style of fighting continues today both in Kenjutsu and Kendō, where the latter of which can be seen at tournaments at times, although bound by specific rules compared to the more typical Ittōryū (一刀流; lit. "one sword school"). **The name of the Niten Ichi-ryū swordsmanship is referenced in one of Aramusha's Signatures. *The Aramusha features tattoos in some of his armour choices. This may be a reflection of the taboo culture of tattoos in Japan and the criminality related to said tattoos. For wanderers, the tattoos though could hold spiritual meaning. **See General Tozen's trivia section for more on Tattoos in Japan. *Aramusha currently is the only Hero who loses his headwear when killed, revealing his face. All other Heroes have static heads. Emotes & Executions *The emote "Rōnin Mawashi" (浪人回し) translates to "the wanderer's whirl." *The emote "Dowsing Rod" makes a reference to the divination method of dowsing. Dowsing used a rod or rods to find water or metals without the use of scientific equipment. **Aramusha points his katana forward, having their tips touch to make them appear like a Y-rod (possibly dowsing towards their opponent). *The emote "omedetai" (おめでたい) translates to "celebratory." *The emote "The Maniac" may be a reference to the movie "Flashdance" and a dance move performed in it that is akin to the one Aramusha performs. *The Execution "Rebel Just for Kicks" is a reference to the song "Feel It Still" by Portugal The Man, where one of its signature line of lyrics is "I'm a rebel just for kicks now." *The Execution "Sayuri" (小百合) references the orange lily, which in Japanese flower language (花言葉; hanakotoba; lit. "flower language") means hatred or revenge. *The Signature "Stilt Walker" is likely a reference to Jean-Claude Van Damme, a Belgian actor and retired martial artist known for performing splits-based stunts. This is most apparent in how the Aramusha starts on top of his swords with arms crossed, only to lower his body down into a split, which Van Damme often does for his stunts such as here. Quotes *'Japanese': 喰らえ (Kurae) - English: "Eat this!" or "Take this!" **Zone Attack *'Japanese': ぬるい (Nurui) - English: "Naive!" **Push Back Kick *'Japanese': 詰まらん (Tsumaran) - English: "Tasteless!" **Fury Unleashed or Twin Vipers